


You break me down

by maschoi (zaynandlouis)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Brat Training i guess, Breathplay, Changkyun is kind of a service top, Choking, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Implied Switching, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Puppy Play, Rutting, Subspace, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, also thanks Changkyun for the prompt lmfao, aside from the smut this is basically crack bc idk how to write anything but porn and humor lolz, they're gross because i'm gross and i wrote them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynandlouis/pseuds/maschoi
Summary: “you.” it comes out almost like a laugh, high and lilted. laced with relief like he’d been waiting for the question and he’s so glad it’s finally been asked, and answered.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	You break me down

**Author's Note:**

> this could be much better but i hate writing canon compliant-y stuff so this is basically just a word vomit about how i want kihyun to be put (back) in his place so i never have to suffer through a three and a half minute video of his eyes rolling back into his head ever again. please for the love of god someone dom him. looking at u changkyun
> 
> all kinks aside from warming and overstim are light imo but tagged to be safe! disclaimer i guess? but lots of equating D/s to top/bottom here which is not true all of D/s dynamics. the D/s dynamic here is non-lifestyle and rather vanilla. shrug

_cute,_ changkyun thinks to himself. _how cute._ all that confidence and dominant energy and sex appeal just wrapped up in a neat little bow and oozing out. 

it’s fine, really. it’s to be expected. after all this time, there’s not much kihyun can do that changkyun doesn’t see coming from a mile, maybe five, away. 

it’s not like changkyun didn’t know when he spread his legs, fluttered his lashes, clawed at his hyung’s chest and moaned all high and pretty for him, that it would have some consequences. kihyun gets cocky when he’s allowed to fuck changkyun’s throat on his birthday, so to expect him to not walk around with his chest puffed out for a couple days after a drunk and sleepy changkyun whined for his dick, would be downright absurd. 

drunk and sleepy changkyun was just willing to let some future version of himself deal with those consequences if it meant he got his itch scratched. 

no version of changkyun even knows where that itch came from, though. it’s been years since he’s asked for it, longer since kihyun has.

it had been different in the beginning, sure, changkyun young and inexperienced while kihyun, although not that much more experienced, was older and naturally took control. they’d fooled around like kids, doing what felt good and made them cum the quickest for a long time before really exploring and figuring out what they both liked. changkyun got older, came into himself and his body, realizing he liked unraveling his high strung hyung about the same time his broad shoulders filled out. 

looking back, kihyun had realized his preference even earlier. it wasn’t like he didn’t like fucking changkyun, loved seeing the boy spread out and pliant below him. so sweet it made his teeth ache. but there was something about turning them around, about being the one spread out and pliant and letting go of all the control he clung to so tightly out of the bedroom, that was so _good_. 

kihyun had waited with an uncharacteristic patience, and when changkyun finally realized he was in control, that kihyun was his in a much deeper way than when they first started fooling around in the dorm shower and making out in practice room bathrooms, that kihyun wanted to _belong_ to him, it only got _better_. 

so yeah, it’d been a while since changkyun had an itch to do anything other than own. 

but they’re comfortable enough with one another by now that there’s really not much they don’t share, virtually nothing they’d be unwilling to bring up to the other, in or out of the bedroom. so when changkyun had taken the last swig left of a bottle of cheap wine and started feeling squirmy, he’d had little reservation over asking kihyun to scratch his itch. and scratch it so well, kihyun had. 

kihyun definitely hadn’t stopped topping because he lacked at it, and he reminded changkyun just how much he indeed did not lack in skill, nor longevity. 

that’s why it seemed more than worth it when changkyun woke up the morning after with a slight wine headache and a sore ass, beside a very cocksure kihyun already awake and smiling like the cat that got the cream. he had even counted the sting when the hot water of his morning shower hit his neck, ticking the little puffed up lines of skin broken by kihyun’s sharp teeth, and kihyun’s subsequent smug smirk from the other side of the shower, as worth it. 

those teeth, those sharp little teeth all jagged and pretty and on full display while kihyun smirks through another line of believer on the display of changkyun’s phone. changkyun feels his dick twitch in his sweats, adjusting himself rougher than necessary. he cracks his neck. 

consequences. right. it’s been four days since changkyun got fucked, and he assumed the consequences, which in this case are a cocky kihyun, would be old news by now. but they’re busy. it’s been a pretty eventful week, and that means they haven’t fucked since. a little heavy petting this morning, but apparently not enough to lessen the effects of getting your dick wet after three years. 

and again, it’s _cute._ adorable, even. seeing someone who will cry if you go too long without letting him blow you walk around with what can only be described as _biggest_ dick energy is… endearing, if changkyun had to find the best word for it. 

changkyun had already been planning to remind kihyun who has the bigger dick, though. he just hadn’t expected for kihyun put out a cover where his eyes roll back into his head, twice, before he got around to it. and the smirk. the smug little smirk curling up even as he works so hard to sing the lyrics clearly. 

if changkyun was a different man, a different dom, he’d almost find it disrespectful. like an advertisement of sexual prowess and dominance that’s, for one, not reflective of reality, but more importantly - not available. kihyun’s not available to fuck anyone’s brains out like his performance might suggest, not just because changkyun’s pretty sure he would fumble around like an insecure little puppy if he tried to top anyone but him, but also because he already belongs to someone. 

he belongs to changkyun. 

but changkyun’s not a different man, not a different dom, he’s very much himself. and he, himself, doesn’t feel disrespected. he’s not offended, knows this is just kihyun’s nature. 

he doesn’t think a gentle reminder would do any harm, though.   
  


* * *

  
kihyun hears him coming down the hall before the door opens. that’s why he’s already smirking when it does, sitting up straighter against the headboard. 

“what’s up, baby?” 

changkyun raises his eyebrow. he walks forward until his knees hit the edge of the bed, resting his arms on the mattress and looking kihyun over. 

cocksure. 

“did you like it?”

changkyun nods. “you were cute.” 

“cute?” kihyun asks, and changkyun can tell he’s schooling his face. he forgets to stop his head from quirking to the side, and ah, there’s his confused little pup. 

“cute.” 

changkyun climbs on the bed, keeping eye contact as he does. kihyun spreads his legs to make room between them and it’s changkyun’s turn to smirk. he grabs kihyun by the back of his thighs, dragging him down the bed to lay on his back in one swift motion. 

he leans down and lets his lips ghost over kihyun’s, lets him feel his hot breath ghosting over his chin and down his neck, nuzzling into the curve of it and leaving suckling kisses. 

when he pulls back to look at kihyun’s face again, he still looks confused. so he kisses him.

kihyun’s eyes close immediately and he huffs out air through his nose. it’s sweet at first, slow and barely more than presses of lips. changkyun waits until he feels him relax, and shifts his weight to one hand so he can hold kihyun’s jaw with his other. 

kihyun’s eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead, head lulling back in changkyun’s tight grip. changkyun thinks it’s going great, thinks they’re on the road to a pliant, needy kihyun when he hears him whine into his mouth. 

he’s even enjoying the small hands running up and down his back, under his shirt. then one of them pushes past the waistband of his sweats, squeezing his ass cheek. 

it’s not that big of a deal. kihyun is handsy, always, so changkyun doesn’t think much of it and pushes closer between his thighs, chasing some friction. before he gets any, the hand slides its way between his cheeks, rubbing over his dry hole. he frowns and sits back on his knees, kihyun’s hands falling out of his sweats. 

changkyun stares blankly. he breathes out through his nose. 

“take your clothes off.” 

kihyun seems lost for a second. his mouth opens and closes like a fish and changkyun notices the spit glistening on his chin. 

no words come, kihyun nodding slightly to show he understands. changkyun wonders if he does yet, or if he’s just playing along. 

his shirt gets roughly pulled over his head, chest already flushed. he struggles out of his own sweats and throws both of them over the side of the bed, shivering. the room isn’t cold, but changkyun is still staring. 

changkyun leans over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and reaching to the far corner. he closes the drawer back and sits back into his original position, propped up on his knees between kihyun’s thighs. he lays the lube down beside kihyun’s head, and just as kihyun’s turning to eye it, he hikes his thighs up over his own. kihyun whines. 

he looks back at changkyun, and his entire body has shifted now. his face has softened, mouth going slack and chest starting to rise and fall more erratically. he understands. he spreads his thighs wider. 

changkyun can feel kihyun tucking his feet under the back of his thighs, and he knows he finally understands. so he touches him.

sighing, kihyun lets his eyes fall shut and turns his head to the side as changkyun rubs his hands up and down his thighs. 

yeah, kihyun had other ideas of how this would go, but changkyuns has these barely there rough patches on the pads of his fingers and palm of his hand, and they catch so nicely on the delicate skin of his upper thighs. so this is fine. it's easy, he’s easy. 

changkyun almost can’t believe how easy kihyun is. he’d expected some fight, some bravado, but it’s like all he needed was to be on his back and spread out over changkyun’s lap to remember his place. it's like muscle memory, his body trained to know when to submit. 

it's like muscle memory to take changkyun’s fingers in his mouth, get them nice and wet and scrape his teeth over the knuckles the way he knows makes changkyun hard. 

when changkyun finally gets his fingers inside him, his own shirt is long gone and kihyun’s hands start searching his chest, scratching and grabbing and trying to find anything to ground him while he’s stretched open. changkyun makes sure it’s wet, because kihyun always wants it wet and messy. and he’s being so good, so he gives him what he knows he wants without making him ask for it. 

the sounds of his fingers opening kihyun up would be downright filthy if they weren’t being drowned out by the sounds falling from kihyun’s mouth. he likes it wet, but he also likes it rough, and he never stops asking for _more_ , _please, changkyun, yes, yes, i can take it, please, changkyun._

changkyun thinks about letting him finish like this, knows how much kihyun likes to get fingered until he can barely catch his breath and tears start to burn down his face. he knows kihyun never sleeps as well as when changkyun edges him so long that his body twists and turns to get away from changkyun’s hand, then holds him down and makes him take it and say thank you after. 

shaking his head clear, changkyun makes a mental note to put kihyun to sleep like that tomorrow. but today, he has a reminder to deliver. 

“ready, baby?” changkyun asks, and kihyun gasps at the sound of his voice, nodding furiously and fighting to open his eyes. they’re glassy. 

changkyun shoves his thumb between kihyun’s hole and balls and presses down hard when he thrusts his fingers back into him one last time. kihyun’s eyes roll back. 

he takes changkyun in as well as he took his fingers, hands coming up to grip his upper arms when he feels the head of changkyun’s dick pressing against his rim. he whines when changkyun teases, precum mixing with the slick lube.

changkyun groans, pushes forward, tries to keep his eyes from crossing while he watches his dick disappear inch by inch. 

“you’re,” kihyun gasps. “you’re so big.” 

“did you forget?” changkyun grunts in return.

kihyun’s tight, and warm and wet and god, changkyun had _missed_ this. this is a reminder for kihyun to know his place, to know who he belongs to, but changkyun feels like he too had forgotten how good it is to have kihyun here, under him, giving himself over. 

he buries his face in kihyun’s neck, moving his hips faster.

it could be five minutes, it could be an hour, changkyun’s not sure how long he fucks kihyun, breathing him in. at some point kihyun’s hands find their way into his hair, and a shiver runs down his spine when he changes the angle and kihyun pulls, hard.

kihyun’s always vocal when he’s this close, but he very nearly screams when changkyun’s hand wraps around his poor, neglected dick. he’s so wet, precum dribbling from his slit and beading up until changkyun’s thumb finds it, smearing it down his shaft. changkyun’s still thrusting into him, in and out, in and out. 

it’s so much and kihyun’s body can’t decide if it’s too much or he wants more. his hands try to find the headboard, the top of the pillow, anything for leverage to pull himself away while the heels of his feet dig in right above changkyun’s ass, urging him deeper. he’s a squirming mess, lungs burning and head pressing back against the pillow so hard that the crown of his head is throbbing. he wants more and less and faster, harder, slower and then there’s a hand on his hip, holding him down. he goes still. his breath catches in his throat. 

as soon as he can feel changkyun’s nails break the skin on his hip, he stops breathing altogether. his head is filled with nothing but the sounds of himself being filled up over and over again. it’s so loud and messy, so messy and good and kihyun’s eyes roll back in his head and he can’t get his body to start breathing again and he’s going to cum. 

and then the hand on his dick is gone. his stomach dips at the loss, frustration crashing over him like a freezing cold wave. 

it does give him time to breathe, two breaths, and then he registers the fingers roughly fondling his balls before tugging, the dip in his stomach tightening up so hard he feels like he’s going to tear muscles.

he can’t measure by breaths anymore, his throat locked up again, but it’s one more full thrust, in and out, before he feels changkyun’s thumb press hard against the soft skin right above where they’re joined. kihyun’s chest rises off the bed, shoulder blades tensing back and toes curling as changkyun pulls out again. the thumb catches on his rim, right as changkyun thrusts back into him, and he cums.

his hands shoot up from the sheets and find changkyun’s shoulders, fingernails digging into the skin hard. he pulls changkyun down against him, one hand sliding down his soaked back to grip his ass cheek as he continues to fuck him through it. he’s babbling, _yes_ and _so big, so good, please._

he only shuts up when changkyun finds his mouth, kissing him dirty and wet with all tongue. kihyun feels like he’s drowning, body rutting up the bed with the force of changkyun’s slowing, deep thrusts. 

changkyun keeps licking into his mouth even when his hips stop moving.

he knows changkyun’s giving him some time, letting the post-orgasm haze run its course. he takes full advantage, hands worshiping changkyun’s back, his shoulders, his arms, while he catches his breath. changkyun’s got such a strong body, one he’s grown into so well. kihyun loves being under it. he nips at his bottom lip and smiles up at him, all cheek, hand that’s massaging his shoulder coming up to pet the wet hair sticking to the side of his baby face. 

changkyun looks him right in the eyes with a slack jaw and pulls out. kihyun gasps, squeaking when changkyun grabs him by the hips, lifting him up and turning him around so he’s propped up on his knees. 

kihyun smiles again. he knows what changkyun wants. he drops his chest down to the mattress below him, sucking in a breath at the friction of the sheets against his nipples. he feels warm all over, like his skin is vibrating, and he can’t tell if it’s from the aftershock of coming all over himself or the heat of changkyun’s eyes on him.

changkyun groans, hand on his dick. kihyun looks like sin, ass up in the air and pretty hands twisting in the sheets. the muscles in his back contract and flex, knees spreading wider on the sheets now that he’s empty. changkyun fucking loves it. he loves seeing how open and pliant he is when they finish this way, when kihyun can stop struggling between pushing back and running away from every thrust. he loves when he arches his back just that bit more to present himself, showing changkyun how fucked out he is. 

changkyun can tell he’s already struggling to breathe, chest pressed hard against the mattress and lungs fighting to take in enough air. he takes the hand he’s using to prop himself up from its spot right below kihyun’s armpit and places it on the back of the older boy’s neck. the weak whimper kihyun lets out makes changkyun growl and shift more of his weight forward. he's close.

kihyun’s face turns an even deeper red, smooth skin glowing with sweat and eyes rolling back in his head again. his nostrils flare. it should be disgusting, kihyun’s tongue luling out like a dumb pup, drool leaking from his hanging jaw and pooling in a dark spot on the pillow that the side of his face is being pressed into. but fuck, it’s what makes changkyun cum. 

he watches kihyun’s delicate lashes finally flutter close, doesn’t have to look down to know his hole is twitching at the feeling of changkyun’s cum splattering over the curve of his ass, on the dimples at the small of his back. changkyun groans, dick twitching from oversensitivity as he milks out every last drop. 

replacing the hand on the back of kihyun’s neck with his face, he nuzzles back into the warm, sweaty skin that smells so _good_ , so _familiar_ , it sends a shiver down his spine. he lets go of his own dick and instead grabs kihyun’s thigh, running his hand up to his hip bone and rubbing the still sticky precum left on it into his skin. 

kihyun makes these little hitching sounds in the back his throat and changkyun can’t resist. he uses his leverage to hike kihyun’s hips back up in the air, letting his chest rest flush against kihyun’s back and fuck, he’s still so slick.

kihyun gasps when he feels changkyun’s hips start moving again, feels his softening dick dragging between his cheeks. his thrusts are shallow, just enough to make the head of his dick catch on kihyun’s puffy hole. 

“please,” kihyun whines when changkyun’s hand on his hip slips further under him to wrap around his dick. embarrassingly, kihyun’s already hard again. 

he doesn’t know if he’s asking changkyun for more or begging him to stop, little pleads of _please_ , _god_ , and _i can’t_ spilling out between ragged breaths while his body twists and archs. every time he arches away from the hand pumping his dick, the thumb pushing against his head and into his slit, he pushes back against the dick between his ass cheeks. and every third time, maybe fourth, changkyun pushes forward just as he pushes back and the head nudges right against his hole, stretching him the tiniest bit more each time, just on the edge of being _inside_ him and it’s driving kihyun insane. 

and changkyun knows him so well, so very very well, because the next whimper of _i can’t_ is met with “what, baby? you can’t cum without me inside you? want me to do more than just rut against you, pup?” right against his ear, deep and so close to what kihyun would describe as a growl. 

so caught up in changkyun’s voice in his ear, he doesn’t even know when he sat back on his knees and pushed inside him. all he knows is changkyun’s soft dick is filling him up and he wants to cry. it’s not completely soft, starting to come back to life the smallest bit from all the rutting, but god, it’s soft enough to feel the difference in how it fills him up compared to a half hour ago and _that_ thought does make him cry.  
  
he’s so sensitive, his dick throbbing along with his entire body. every point where he and changkyun meet feels like it’s on fire. even the tears burn. 

as soon as the first tear falls, changkyun groans. he can feel the precum oozing from kihyun’s head, getting changkyun’s hand so wet it squelches on the next downstroke. he watches as kihyun’s body slowly goes limp, fingers tentatively stretching out from their death grip on the sheets and laying flat, twitching. his pretty face contorts in a smile as he closes his eyes and lets go. 

there it is. 

changkyun doesn’t move inside him, just keeps his hips pressed flushed. it hurts a bit, raw and sensitive like an exposed nerve, especially when kihyun’s hips shift as the hand on his dick speeds up. but he’s doing so well, taking changkyun in like he was made to keep him warm even when he’s not getting fucked, even when changkyun’s barely hard and doesn’t fill him up the way he’s used to. like he’s made for changkyun. 

“who do you belong to?” changkyun asks, his voice tinged with desperation like he’s the one who needs reminding. 

he leans back over kihyun, the drying cum that was previously sticky and hot between them now verging on gross, but he ignores it and presses his thumb hard into the underside of his head just the way he knows kihyun likes it. 

“you.” it comes out almost like a laugh, high and lilted. laced with relief like he’d been waiting for the question and he’s so glad it’s finally been asked, and answered. 

his breaths are deep, harsh, his chest heaving. even changkyun inhales deeply, knees pressing down hard on the mattress to keep himself upright while kihyun clenches around him, hard. 

cum hits the sheets below them, for the second time, and changkyun feels his dick twitch pathetically when he realizes some probably got on kihyun’s stomach and chest from the way his back is bowed. kihyun’s covered in cum, changkyun’s and his own, and he’s rocking back and forth on changkyun’s soft cock and giggling breathlessly. he’s completely blissed out, fucked out. changkyun _loves_ him. 

he gets his balance on his knees and runs his hands between kihyun’s thighs, up his stomach and smears the cum there around to his lower back and ass where it mixes with his own. it’s decidedly gross now and he smiles in response to kihyun’s pleased humming. 

keeping his hands on kihyun’s cheeks and using them to pull them apart, he groans. kihyun looks so good with a soft dick in his ass. his soft dick, he reminds himself, rocking his hips forward just slightly to watch it disappear even deeper, feeling the warmth of kihyun taking him in tingle up his belly.

kihyun gasps, opens his mouth, then closes it. he takes a deep breath and when he opens his mouth again changkyun expects to hear some snappy comment like _don’t start something you can’t finish._ what he doesn’t expect is, “can… can you, ah. can you stay inside me?” and a flash of blushing cheeks before kihyun hides his face in his now sweaty, drool dampened pillow. 

changkyun’s smile had fallen from his face when he was focusing on where their bodies met, replaced by a look of concentration, but after those five little words it’s back. his baby’s back. 

“yeah, baby,” he hushes, running his hands up kihyun’s back and pressing his thumbs firmly into his spine on the way back down. 

kihyun signs and turns his head to the side again, letting changkyun see his pretty profile. the blush is still there, high on his cheeks, now with an accompanying smile, sharp little teeth all jagged and pretty and on full display. 

how cute. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and esp comments are much appreciated let's suffer together


End file.
